


Eternal Rogues: A Tuck Everlasting/X Men fan fiction

by reader1718



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the movie Tuck Everlasting. It starts at the scene before the Man in the Yellow suit is killed, and goes from there with a different version of details as well as a happy ending for Winnie and Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Rogues: A Tuck Everlasting/X Men fan fiction

Eternal Rogues: A Tuck Everlasting /X Men fan fiction

Winnie and Jesse were about to kiss when the Man in the Yellow Suit approached, and told them about buying the woods from the Fosters in exchange for finding Winnie, which meant that he owned the spring as well. He had also heard the whole story about the spring, and its magical powers. 1 He then shot Jesse to prove that none of the Tucks could be killed. Winnie then watched as Jesse fell down as if in pain, then got up again as if nothing had happened. Eventually, Winnie got away from the man who'd been holding her, knocking him down. She decided to drink from the spring because she loved Jesse and wanted to be with him forever. When the man was down on the ground, she took off the gloves she'd been wearing and touched his face, intent on draining his energy with her rogue powers.  
"You're going to pay!" she shouted. "Winnie! Stop!" Jesse shouted. He ran over and tried to pull her hands off of the man. In doing so, however, his hands touched the man's face and made the situation worse. The man's thoughts, memories, and energy started flowing into Jesse. "Oh my God! What am I!" Jesse cried out, horrified. Mae Tuck came over to comfort her son. "Don't touch me Mom! I might accidentally hurt you!" Jesse cried out. But Mae held his hand anyway and wasn't harmed by Jesse's touch. She comforted Jesse, and assured him that everything would be all right. The man was dead from the touch of both rogues by this time. Jesse ran into the house afraid of having to live with his powers for all eternity as well as being horror stricken by what he’d accidentally helped to do.

Eventually, Professor Xavier, leader of the X Men, found Jesse and Winnie and invited them to join the X Men. They weren't too keen on going to school though, being afraid that everyone would discover that they were immortal as well as being rogues. Jesse and his family decided to delay taking the professor up on his offer for about 30 years, and the Tucks left Treegap. Jesse tried to get Winnie to go with them, but she and the rest of his family agreed that the Tucks would be hunted down if she went with them. Jesse was so desperate to be with her that he offered to stay, taking his chances with the authorities. Finally, he went with his family, calling back to Winnie, "Winnie Foster! I will love you until the day I die." This meant that he would love her throughout eternity. After the Tucks had left Winnie in Treegap, they had moved from place to place for thirty years. During that time, Jesse's feelings for Winnie hadn't gone away-if anything, they grew stronger-causing him a lot of emotional pain. He tried to commit suicide at least once a month during that time and refused to leave his room for the most part. The Jesse that Winnie Foster had fallen in love with had been replaced by a heartbroken, suicidal, depressed Jesse who no longer cared about living. His parents and brother finally had to keep an eye on him to keep his condition from getting worse. Finally, the Tucks returned to Treegap and went into town to see what had changed since they'd been gone. Imagine Mae and Tuck's surprise when they saw a girl who looked just like Winnie walking out of one of the stores. Mae went up to her and it turned out to be Jesse's Winnie from over thirty years ago! They told Winnie what had happened to Jesse and Winnie knew she had to find him at once. She knew that if he tried to kill himself, then the whole town would see that he couldn't die, plus she still loved him as much as she had thirty years ago. It was because of him that she'd drunk from the spring and she had to tell him that. She found Jesse and when she saw him about to attempt suicide again, she called, "Jesse Tuck put that knife down right now!" Jesse was so startled that he dropped it immediately. He turned around, saw her, and immediately ran to her. He thought he was dreaming, but then Winnie confirmed that he wasn't. the two caught up on all the years together that they'd lost and Jesse became his old self again. They then went to Professor Xavier and took him up on his offer to be X Men. They agreed to try high school, since they didn't want to have to try explaining immortality to the truant officer, but they knew they'd have to be careful not to slip up. Things went well at school, with no one discovering the immortal secret of Winnie Foster (soon to be Tuck), Jesse Tuck and his family. None of the X Men even knew until one day during a training session in the Danger Room, Jesse got hit with a projectile from one of the Danger Room weapons. The other X Men saw Jesse fall to the ground. Rogue was just about to call the Professor because she was afraid Jesse was dead, when Jesse miraculously got up unharmed!

Rogue and the others couldn't believe it! Jesse was all right! Jesse noticed the others staring at him and realized he'd just blown his cover. So, that night, he swore them to secrecy and told them the story of the spring and the joy, sorrow, and pain it had caused him and his family.  
They were amazed to find out about Jesse's immortality, especially when he told them that he was 104 years old and that Winnie had just recently become immortal too to be with him. They all knew they had to hide Jesse and Winnie's immortality from the other kids at school or there'd either be a mad rush for the spring, people would burn Winnie and the Tucks as witches like they'd tried to do eighty years ago, or worse. What if Magneto found out that one of the everlasting Tucks was among the X Men and that he was a rogue? Magneto would be able to draw on Jesse's and Winnie's power to power his machine forever, while the two rogues would live on in agony-the pain going on for eternity.  
Their secret remained hidden for months until two boys wearing trench coats came into the school one day carrying guns. Jesse realized they had to do something, and Winnie came up with the idea of pulling off the "demons from Hell" charade that Miles and Jessie had used once before to allow Winnie time to break Mae and Tuck out of jail. The immortal couple successfully frightened the two would-be terrorists out of their minds and sent them packing. The best part was that no one suspected that the two "demons" were really Winnie and Jesse.  
Eventually, their worst fears were realized when magneto kidnapped Jesse along with Winnie and Rogue and found out that Jesse was one of the immortal Tucks. It was an even bigger surprise to find out that Winnie had become just like Jesse on purpose. He made them absorb his powers and the machine drained their power instead of his. Winnie and Jesse were eventually rescued by the X Men along with Rogue and they survived, but a streak of white would be present in the hair of all three rogues for the rest of their lives. Rogue wouldn't have survived if Logan hadn't lent her his power.  
Finally, though, one of the former terrorists noticed that while the other kids at the high school changed, Jesse Tuck and Winnie Foster-Tuck never did, nor did they ever seem to get hurt or ill. Finally, that person decided to put it to the test and shot Jesse in the chest in front of the whole school. So the whole school saw Jesse Tuck miraculously stand up again without a mark on him. Life at school was never the same after that. The kids who'd wanted to be his friend before drew away, and the girls who'd once been interested in dating him now stayed away from him as if he had the plague. They became afraid of the boy and girl who couldn't be killed and finally, the looks became so bad that Jesse and Winnie had to stay at the Xavier Institute or at the Tuck house while the other kids went to school. They finally decided to get married and they had a couple of children after that-a son and a daughter. They named the daughter Elizabeth and the son Angus, after Winnie's mother and Jesse's father. They, of course, had to tell their kids about the spring when the time was right, so they did. The kids however decided not to drink from the spring and grew up to have families of their own. Elizabeth and Angus passed on the stories their parents had told them growing up, and the children's favorite story was about their grandmother Winnie Foster, their grandfather Jesse, and the everlasting Tucks.  
1 See Tuck Everlasting for the full story behind how the Tucks encountered the magical spring.


End file.
